In an airplane, it is known to use hydraulic actuators connected via a pipework circuit to a hydraulic pump that is connected to the on-board electricity network. The energy consumption of such a pump is relatively high, and the pipework circuit is heavy, bulky, and difficult to install in an airplane.
For several years, the use of electrical actuators has been developed that are connected to the on-board network of the airplane, which network conveys three-phase alternating current (AC). This has made it possible to simplify the structure of airplanes, in particular concerning passing cables, to improve the energy budget, and to simplify maintenance operations.